gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Baby, It's Cold Outside
Baby, It's Cold Outside 'was featured in "A Very Glee Christmas". The song is originally from the musical film ''Neptune's Daughter. It is sung by Kurt (Chris Colfer) and Blaine (Darren Criss) at Dalton Academy. Blaine tells Kurt to "stop studying so hard" and help him with the duet he will be performing at the Kings Island (an amusement park in Cincinnati) "Christmas Spectacular". After acting out the song, Blaine tells Kurt he's much better than "that girl's gonna be", which I he was. After the song, Will Schuester appears and as Blaine leaves, Kurt reveals to Will Schuester that he is in love with Blaine. '''Lyrics The lines in Italics are only found in the extended download version. ♪ Kurt: I really can't stay. Blaine: But baby, it's cold outside. Kurt: I've got to go away. Blaine: But baby, it's cold outside. Kurt: This evening has been... Blaine: Been hoping that you'd drop in. Kurt: ...so very nice. Blaine: I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice. Kurt: My mother will start to worry. Blaine: Beautiful, what's your hurry? Kurt: My father will be pacing the floor. Blaine: Listen to the fireplace roar. Kurt: So really, I'd better scurry. Blaine: Beautiful, please don't hurry. Kurt: But maybe just a half a drink more. Blaine: Put some records on while I pour. Kurt: The neighbors might think. Blaine: Baby, it's bad out there. Kurt: Say, what's in this drink? Blaine: No cabs to be had out there. Kurt: I wish I knew how... Blaine: Your eyes are like starlight now. Kurt: ...to break the spell. Blaine: I'll take your hat; your hair looks well. Kurt: I ought to say no, no, no, Sir. Blaine: Mind if I move in closer? Kurt: At least I'm gonna say that I tried. Blaine: What's the sense in hurting my pride? Kurt: I really can't stay. Blaine: Baby, don't hold out. Both: Ah/Oh, but/Baby it's cold outside. ♫♫♫♫♫ Kurt: '''I simply must go ''Blaine: But, baby, it's cold outside'' ''Kurt: The answer is no'' ''Blaine:' But, baby, it's cold outside ''Kurt: This welcome has been...'' ''Blaine: How lucky that you'd drop in'' Kurt: '...so nice and warm.'' ''Blaine:' Look out the window at that storm. ''Kurt: My sister will be suspicious'' ''Blaine: Gosh, your lips look delicious'' Kurt: '''My brother will be there at the door. ''Blaine: Waves upon a tropical shore.'' ''Kurt:' My maiden aunt's mind is vicious Blaine: '''Ooh, your lips are delicious ''Kurt: But maybe just a cigarette more'' ''Blaine: Never such a blizzard before'' '''Kurt: I've gotta get home. Blaine: But baby, you'll freeze out there. Kurt: Say, lend me your coat. Blaine: It's up to your knees out there. Kurt: You've really been grand. Blaine: I thrill when you touch my hand. Kurt: But don't you see. Blaine: How can you do this thing to me? Kurt: There's bound to be talk tomorrow. Blaine: Think about a life long sorrow. Kurt: At least there will be plenty implied. Blaine: If you got pneumonia and died. Kurt: I really can't stay. Blaine: Get over that hold out. Both: Ahh/Oh, but/Baby it's cold outside. ♪ Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Images Baby its cold.jpg Images56.jpg Baby It's cold outside.jpg Kurt blaine hott couple.png 220913_512x288_generated.jpg 6a00d8341c730253ef013489b49c31970c.jpg Glee210 284.jpg Glee210 289.jpg Glee210 290.jpg Imagdddddes.jpg 220913 512x288 generated.jpg Animal.jpg Klaine-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-kurt-and-blaine-17533655-1580-891.jpg Tumblr liuk7hzA2Q1qzayo1o1 500.gif Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Neptune's Daughter Category:Klaine Category:A Very Glee Christmas Category:Christmas Category:Duet Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Former Cheerio Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Dalton Academy Students Category:Kurt blaine relationship Category:images